


shape a scarf

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Knitting, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Baekhyun amuses Junmyeon by attempting to learn how to knit a scarf and surprises him when he actually succeeds.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	shape a scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from Knitting Factory by Ethel Romig Fuller. I loveeee knitting. It's probably one of the best hobbies I ever picked up, 10/10 highly recommend! I haven't actually written subaek on their own before so this was a fun challenge!

The needles clattered onto the table, followed closely by a groan of frustration that made Junmyeon’s lips tick up. He leaned out of the kitchen, shaking his head when Baekhyun picked up the tangled mass of wool, his nose adorably scrunched.

His mug was warm in his hand when he picked it up, leeching into his cold hand. He scooped up the saucer piled with biscuits and headed out, just in time to hear Baekhyun make a screechy noise that reminded him of a baby owl.

“Having trouble?” he asked kindly, setting down the biscuits. The mug steamed, filling the air with the scent of hot chocolate.

Baekhyun raised his head, narrowing his eyes at him and Junmyeon just had to kiss him. He stroked a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, kissing the side of his head until his boyfriend relaxed against him with a soft indignant sound.

“You make it look so easy,” Baekhyun mumbled when Junmyeon wrapped an arm around him, squeezing him in a hug. “I want it to be easy too.”

“It _is_ easy,” Junmyeon said, twitching when Baekhyun’s cold nose pressed into the bare skin of his neck. “You just need to practice, is all.”

He kissed Baekhyun’s pout away, gently extricating the needles from his hands. The yarn was coarse against his skin, cheap yarn that Baekhyun had bought from the dollar store to practice with. It was such a stark contrast against his own collection, soft cashmere and wool carefully hand-dyed and stacked in little cubbies in his office.

“Take a break and have some chocolate. It’s cold out today.”

Baekhyun accepted the mug he handed to him, blowing lightly on the surface with the air of an injured child. He took a tiny sip, hummed and took a bigger sip that made Junmyeon laugh.

“Good?”

Baekhyun nodded, nestling his head into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. He set aside his mug and stuck a biscuit between his teeth before picking up his needles again.

“Show me?”

Junmyeon took the needles, carefully untangling the mass of knots that Baekhyun had somehow managed to create around the points.

It made him smile to see the clear definition where he had started two rows for Baekhyun and where Baekhyun had continued. Baekhyun’s rows were full of little snags and knots.

Baekhyun was practically hanging off him when he started, moving as slow as he possibly could.

“The bunny goes into the hole and out the back, hops around and goes back inside!” he said, pulling the loop off his left needle and onto the right.

“Or the bunny could just magically turn itself into a scarf,” Baekhyun muttered, drawing a laugh from Junmyeon.

He set down the needles, turning to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. I’d be perfectly happy with a scarf from the store.”

“Yeah but you’re more likely to remember to wear it if I make it myself,” Baekhyun grumbled, letting his head loll against Junmyeon’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss against the sliver of skin between his neck and his sleeve, making Junmyeon shiver.

“I’ll remember to wear a store-bought scarf,” Junmyeon protested, placated only when Baekhyun squirmed his way into his lap.

“Sure you will,” Baekhyun said, tweaking his nose, “the bunny is a forgetful one who will catch his death if I don’t make him a scarf.”

Junmyeon wrinkled his nose at him, winding his arms around Baekhyun’s waist.

“I have plenty of scarves,” he reasoned, leaning up to seal their lips together. “And if you really wanted a handmade one, Yixing is more than happy to make one.”

Baekhyun made a soft sound of protest even as he threaded fingers through Junmyeon’s hair, kissing back enthusiastically.

“But it’s _my_ gift,” he mumbled, pulling away to tug the sleeve of Junmyeon’s sweater away to expose more skin.

Junmyeon sighed when teeth nipped at the side of his throat, burying his face into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Baek, Baek- ah!” he groaned, digging fingers into Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun merely smirked, turning his head to kiss the breath out of him.

Knitting was abandoned for the day over more favorable activities.

Junmyeon did not really expect Baekhyun to push through with the scarf idea. He was more than familiar with his boyfriend’s attitude towards new skills and so was pleasantly surprised when he found a box sitting at the end of his side of the bed after another cold wintry walk home.

“Open it.” Baekhyun appeared in the doorway, hair damp and skin shiny with bathwater. He had a soft grin on his face that made Junmyeon abandon the box to kiss him first.

“Ew, you’re freezing,” Baekhyun said, wrinkling his nose when they pulled apart. “Open the present quickly and take a hot shower.”

Junmyeon’s heart melted when he lifted the lid to see a knobbly scarf in navy, grey and burgundy. That particular ball of wool was one of Yixing’s specialities and Junmyeon had been eyeing it for a while.

He touched the plush fabric, smiling when he lifted it out.

Yixing had picked a yarn perfect for a beginner. The fluffiness of the yarn managed to hide most of the wobbly stitches and knobby bits where Baekhyun likely pulled a little too hard.

“Yixing hyung helped me through the hard parts,” Baekhyun admitted, sprawling over the bed. “It’s still not very good.”

He was watching Junmyeon’s expression intently and it was so endearing that Junmyeon could not help but lean down to kiss the top of his damp head.

“It’s very pretty, Baek. Thank you.”

Baekhyun’s shoulders went slack with relief and he rolled over to sit up, the edges of his robe sticking to his skin.

“You’ll wear it?” he asked.

Junmyeon looped the scarf around his neck in answer, turning around and round in the full-length mirror they had in front of the bed for _reasons._

“Of course,” he said, doing a little spin. “It goes so well with my coat.”


End file.
